


Clint Barton: Whump

by BellePaigeMay099



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Clint Barton, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Whump, Whumptober 2020, so much whump, whumping Clint Barton like its a full time job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellePaigeMay099/pseuds/BellePaigeMay099
Summary: The time for whump is finally upon us!Basically me just whumping one of my favourite Avengers, Clint Barton.(All chapters in different times).
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Clint Barton & Avengers Team, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton & Jane Foster, Clint Barton & Maria Hill, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Nick Fury, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Thor, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Clint Barton: Whump

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyy it’s me!  
> I’m alive, not just a dead person with no works. Surprise!!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy a bunch of snapshots of whump - featuring...... *drumroll* .................  
> CLINT BARTON!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is post-Avengers, and pre-Avengers Age of Ultron.

"Barton, what's your status?"

"Alive." Clint replied through his comm. He could practically hear Steve's eye-roll in response.

”Very funny.” the man said. 

Clint ducked as a DoomBot attempted to punch him in his jaw. He swiftly shot an arrow into its neck in retaliation, effectively killing (can robots be killed?) it.

Tony’s frustrated voice sounded in his ear through the comms. “Where the hell is Doom? I thought he was supposed to be here. Y’know, with him being the _leader,_ as he is always going on about?”

“You know as well as any of us that he won’t be here, Stark. He’s a coward. Only sending his DoomBots to do his work.” Natasha piped up. 

”And letting innocent civilians get hurt.“ Steve added. The comms went silent, everyone focusing on the fight once more. 

Thor was up in Asgard, dealing with who knows what. Bruce was in the quinjet, as there had been no need for a Code Green yet. They were in a small town Amsterdam, Doctor Doom had unleashed his DoomBots on the area. 

Tony was in the air, shooting from above. Nat and Steve were fighting on the ground, and Clint was shooting arrows from a roof. 

Clint shot a dozen more DoomBots with explosive arrows from his perch on a roof, where only a few DoomBots managed to get up to. He was working from a distance. He _did_ work better that way. 

He noticed a few Bots that seemed to be overcrowding Nat about half a mile away. He was about to shoot some regular arrows into them, but before he could, Natasha released her Widows Bite on them, electrocuting them immediately. She glared up to his barely noticeable slim figure on the roof, apparently reading his mind. 

”I’m fine.” she said through the comms. 

Clint huffed a laugh. Typical Tasha.

He used his grenade arrows on a few of the Bots that where trying to break into someone’s home, and some of his normal black arrows on Bots that were about to jump on Steve, who was only a few buildings away.

”Thanks.” Steve’s eyes seemed to to automatically go up to him. When they did, they widened drastically. “Barton, behind you!” Rodger’s yelled to the comm.

Clint whipped around, his bow drawn, and cursed silently. More than a dozen DoomBots were behind him on the roof. How had he not noticed sooner?

He instinctively shot them, getting down two thirds in a moment. Six left. He grabbed a couple of his electric arrows and shot them each directly onto the middle of five of the Bots foreheads, which the momentum forced them to topple off the roof. One left. It was just over a metre away from him. 

He dropped his bow on the roof, holding only an electric arrow in one hand.

The archer jumped back to the edge of the roof as the Bot swiped at him with a knife.

He wasn’t afraid of falling - he had grown up in the circus, and was always in high places. He had perfect balance.

Clint quickly threw the electric arrow on the DoomBot’s forehead. Electricity was very harmful to them. The Bot staggered, then fell off the roof in a similar fashion to the others that had attacked Clint.

Clint took a second to catch his breath, then bent down to pick up his bow.

”Ah! he yelled, collapsing at the movement.

There was a very painful, sharp stabbing pain in his abdomen.

As Clint looked down at his stomach, he paled.

Stabbing pain was right.

There was a seven inch knife in abdomen.

He had been _fucking stabbed._

_Shit._

That _hurt.  
_

He grabbed it, very aware of the blood seeping out of the wound.

He was vaguely aware of his name being called through the comms by different voices.

His usually amazing vision was blurring, and fading slightly, and his ears were ringing.

Clint’s hearing suddenly cleared, and he sort of wished it hadn’t. 

His ears were assaulted with multiple: 

“Clint!” Natasha. That was Natasha.

“Barton! What happened?” Rodgers.

“Legolas, you okay?” Stark, why did he sound worried?

“Barton!”

“Stark’s flying your way, Clint!”

“Answer, already!” Natasha sounded annoyed, but he could detect the concern.

Clint was able to get himself into a sitting position, and then spoke. 

“Um, guys?” the archer managed to rasp, wincing at how the wound hurt. 

Steve was the first to respond. “Barton, what happened? Are you okay?” 

Stark was next. “Do you have any serious injuries? Bruce is ready for medical assist on the quinjet.”

Nat was probably about to say something, but Clint beat her to it. “Uh, I guess you could say I have a injury?” he posed it as more of a question than a statement.

“Clint...” Natasha growled over the comms. 

“Well.. I _might_ of gotten stabbed?” 

Silence.

Then - “SERIOUSLY, Clint? How bad?” Nat questioned.

The archer started to reply, “I don’t think it hit any vital bits or major orga-

He passed out.

_______________________________________________________________________  
  


When Clint came to, he was in Avengers Tower, in the infirmary. The first thing he smelt was the antiseptic. He really hated that smell - too many bad memories. It was one of the reasons he hated medical, and doctors. 

He blinked blearily into consciousness, alert in seconds.

“You’re awake.” came a familiar voice.

Clint sat up on the uncomfortable bed, and Natasha Romanov came into view. They were the only ones there.

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Next time, try not to get stabbed.” 

“You say that like I _wanted_ to get stabbed.” Clint complained. After a pause, he added, “What happened after I passed out?” 

_“Fainted.”_

_“Passed out.”_

“Fainted.” 

“Passed out.” 

“Fainted.” 

“Passed out.” 

Whatever. Anyway, Tony reached your a moment later after you _fainted_. He brought you to Bruce who stabilised you in the quinjet. When we got back to the Tower, Helen Cho patched you up. You were out for two days.” the assassin shrugged.

“TWO DAYS!” 

“You gave everyone a bit of a shock. Like I said, don’t get stabbed.” 

“I didn’t try to!” Clint protested. 

“Whatever.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahahhhhhhhhh we have finally finished Clint’s first whump.  
> Do not worry, my friends. Our archer has much more pain to come.......  
> *evil laugh*


End file.
